vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to the Balmera/Transcript (VLD)
Return to the Balmera Suffering Planet A Delicate Plan [[Castle of Lions] is approaching the Balmera. The team stands in the Bridge.] *'ALLURA': "We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy." *'LANCE': "So, what's the plan? We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow!" imitates laser fire. *'LANCE': "—And free the prisoners?" *'KEITH': "What was that noise?" *'LANCE': "Laser guns." *'HUNK': "No, Lance, I think you mean—" imitates a huge laser cannon. *'HUNK': "—Pow!" *'LANCE': "That sounds like fireworks." *'PIDGE': "Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!" imitates firing a small laser gun. *'SHIRO': "Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. ... Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam!" dramatically imitates firing a laser gun. *'KEITH': "What?" *'PIDGE': "You're crazy." *'LANCE': "No way." *'HUNK': "Nuh—Wrong." *'ALLURA': "Paladins, focus." *'HUNK': "Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good." *'CORAN': "Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it." *'HUNK': "After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him." *'SHIRO': "Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there." *'HUNK': "Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day." cartoon image of HUNK's plan appears. *'SHIRO': "But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" *'ALLURA': "We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology." brings up a hologram of a BLIP drone. *'PIDGE': "Oh, BLIP tech!" does not understand and stares at PIDGE silently. *'PIDGE': "... It's an acronym?" *'ALLURA': "One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side." hologram imitates the plan. *'ALLURA': "Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits." *'PIDGE': "I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed." brings up an image of the [[Balmera]'s surface on screen.] *'CORAN': "That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses." *'ALLURA': "We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you." *'SHIRO': "I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area." *'HUNK': "Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!" Fire and Ice Paladins prepare to launch. *'LANCE': "You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" sends a video transmission to LANCE. *'KEITH': "It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon." *'LANCE': "No, I know. I know. But still. When they—" [[Blue Lion] launches from the Castleship, jolting LANCE. The Lions fly towards the Balmera's surface; the Galra structures start firing lasers.] *'SHIRO': "This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface." *'PIDGE': "Initiating cloak." [[Green Lion] separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones. LANCE and HUNK destroy Galra weapons.] *'SHIRO': "How do I take this thing down?" [[Black Lion] displays its Jaw Blade on the screen of the cockpit.] *'SHIRO': "What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this!" uses the [[Black Lion]'s jaw blade to destroy the power generator. PIDGE finishes dropping BLIP drones.] *'PIDGE': "All sensors delivered." holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the [[Castle of Lions]. The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion. After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.] *'KEITH': "Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!" *'LANCE': "Hey! I want that!" cannon tower begins to fall towards the [[Balmera]'s surface.] *'KEITH': "Oh, no!" *'HUNK': "Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" struggles to hold the tower upright with the [[Yellow Lion].] *'LANCE': "I think my Lion knows what to do!" uses the [[Blue Lion]'s freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.] *'LANCE': "Ha-Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me!" *'SHIRO': "Great job, team!" Paladins wait for troops from the [[Galra Empire] to appear. Nothing happens.] *'KEITH': "Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface." sends KEITH a video transmission. *'HUNK': "Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines." is looking at a map of the [[Balmera] and radios to the Paladins.] *'ALLURA': "We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch." *'SHIRO': "They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers." *'KEITH': "Yes, sir!" *'LANCE': "Ten-four!" *'PIDGE': "On it!" *'HUNK': "Let's do this!" Lions fly off. A Trap approaches PROROK at ZARKON's Central Command System. *'THACE': "Commander Prorok, we have word from the troops on Balmera X-95 Vox. The informants were right. Voltron is there." *'PROROK': "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." *'THACE': "How do you wish to proceed? Should we inform Emperor Zarkon?" *'PROROK': "Contact Subcommander Ylvik. His fleet is awaiting my command. Tell him it's time to attack. I will update the Emperor." Underground The Hangar Paladins drop their Lions at the bottom of mine shafts and navigate the tunnels with their speeders. KEITH and LANCE scope out the Galra hangar. *'KEITH': "The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries." readies his Bayard and prepares to attack. *'KEITH': "Let's go!" grabs KEITH and pulls him back. *'LANCE': "Whoa, w-w-whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, Keith! Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?" *'KEITH': "Oh. Right." *'LANCE': "Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho." *'KEITH': "Oh, You got a better idea?" *'LANCE': "I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in." *'KEITH': "That—! ... Actually... is a better idea." and LANCE start sneaking towards the hangar's control room. The Castleship is tracking everyone's movements. HUNK is in his speeder traversing the mine tunnels. *'HUNK': "Allura, Coran, w-what's my location? All these tunnels look the same. I can't remember where the prison is." *'CORAN': "You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded." and LANCE are breaking in to the control room of the hangar from above. A Sentry stands at the controls. *'LANCE': "No, no. It's over here." *'KEITH': "I know what I'm doing." uses his Bayard katar to slice a hole in the ceiling above the Sentry. LANCE kicks the hole open, crushing the Sentry underneath its weight. Both Paladins enter the control room. *'LANCE': "Keep an eye out for those guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors." nods and stands watch. LANCE inspects the computer console. *'LANCE': "Uh... Hmm. Nope. Maybe. Uh... Uh... Mm..." presses buttons to no avail. *'LANCE': "Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish." *'KEITH': "Let me see." inspects the console and then puts his hand on the hand print, activating the bay doors and closing them. *'LANCE': "Whoa! How'd you do that?" *'KEITH': "I just put my hand on the hand print." The Tunnels approaches the prison in his speeder. Galra Sentries are fleeing, but some fire at him. HUNK exits his speeder and blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon. *'HUNK': "That was way too easy. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this." uses a broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors and enter. He finds SHAY'S family, but not SHAY. *'SHAY'S FATHER': "Hunk, you have returned!" family greets HUNK, sans RAX, who sits aside. *'HUNK': "I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Shay?" *'RAX': "Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good." notices strange movement by the Galra on the Castleship's map. *'ALLURA': "Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center." *'HUNK': "They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay." rushes off to the [[Balmera]'s core. SHIRO is still in his speeder.] *'SHIRO': "They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight." and KEITH are still in the control room. The bay doors finish shutting. *'LANCE': "Copy that. We're on our way." damages the computer console; LANCE damages the lock to the door so no one can access it. Both leave. PIDGE is in her speeder, but the tunnel becomes too narrow. ALLURA speaks to PIDGE over their communication channel. *'ALLURA': "Looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder." *'PIDGE': "Yeah. Proceeding on foot." enters the narrow tunnel and sees shadows approaching. *'PIDGE': "There's someone here." *'ALLURA': "Looking into it." shadows come closer; PIDGE summons her Bayard and rushes to attack. *'ALLURA': "Pidge, no! Those are Balmerans!" stops when she sees Balmeran children. *'PIDGE': "Phew!" greets the children, but the [[Balmera] groans and trembles, so the Balmeran children run in fear. One child trips and is nearly crushed by falling rock. PIDGE saves them.] *'PIDGE': "Don't worry." speaks to the other Paladins through the communication channel. *'PIDGE': "Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable." and KEITH immediately run into a squadron of Galra Sentries that bombard them with laser fire. *'KEITH': "Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something!" [[Balmera] is crying in pain.] *'LANCE': "Well, we can't shoot back! It'll just make it worse." looks around and devises a plan, trying to direct KEITH with motions instead of words. *'KEITH': "Huh?" does not understand at all, but looks around and figures out what LANCE intends. KEITH climbs a latter to sneak above the Sentries. LANCE jumps out in front of them and waves his arms. *'LANCE': "Na-na Na-na boo-boo!" defends himself with his shield as the Sentries fire at him. KEITH jumps down from above and attack the Sentries, destroying them. LANCE gives KEITH a thumbs-up. Caught runs to the core of the [[Balmera] and finds no one there but SHAY, muzzled and hanging from the ceiling.] *'HUNK': "Shay! You're alive!" shoots SHAY free and catches her as she falls. SHIRO and PIDGE arrive. *'SHIRO': "Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us." and LANCE arrive; the doors to the core suddenly all shut. *'HUNK': "Not an ambush. More like a trap." *'KEITH': "Whatever it is, keep your guard up." *'SHAY': "The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." *'PIDGE': "How?" *'SHAY': "I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." *'SHIRO': "Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" *'HUNK': "Rolo! Those liars must have told Zarkon." *'SHIRO': "We have to figure out how to get out of here." *'LANCE': "Wait! We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?" *'KEITH': "How do you expect her to do that, genius?" *'LANCE': "I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something." and CORAN are on the Castleship under attack. *'ALLURA': "We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!" *'CORAN': "Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer!" *'ALLURA': "Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" the core of the [[Balmera], LANCE looks dejected.] *'LANCE': "This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade." one is impressed. *'SHIRO': "Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can." *'SHAY': "Perhaps my people can help us get out." places her hand on the [[Balmera]'s core.] *'SHAY': "This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." *'KEITH': "Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here?" *'SHAY': "The Balmera will deliver the message." focuses and the area around her hand glows. The [[Balmera] groans as it sends the message to RAX and their family. RAX places his hand on the ground and it glows.] *'RAX': "It's a message from Shay." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "She's alive!" *'RAX': "The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Shay... and now they are all trapped." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "Then we are all doomed." *'RAX': "This is all my fault. I conspired against them, and because of my actions, Shay was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords?" *'RAX': "What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "But Balmerans have never fought." *'RAX': "You taught me that without family, we have nothing. The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us? We must do our part!" To the Skies Glory and Power kneels before ZARKON on the Emperor's Command Ship. *'PROROK': "Prorok: Lord Zarkon, I have news to report. News that will likely please you, my Emperor." *'ZARKON': "Proceed." *'PROROK': "I have the Voltron Paladins trapped on a Balmera in the Javeeno star system. I've ordered a fleet to capture the Lions and destroy the Altean Castle." *'ZARKON': "You fool! You dare make plans without informing me?" *'PROROK': "Forgive me, Emperor... but I saw an opportunity and I took it for the glory of the Galra Empire." *'ZARKON': "I suspect that you are seeking your own glory, Prorok. But you do not realize Voltron's power." Desperation the [[Balmera], A fleet of Galra fighter jets splits off from the ones attacking the Castle of Lions.] *'CORAN': "They're heading down into the tunnels! They're going to steal the Lions!" *'ALLURA': "Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!" *'CORAN': "Princess, something's locked onto us." Galra warship suddenly appears. *'ALLURA': "Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive." *'LANCE': "We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy.'" *'SHIRO': "Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" focuses harder. Her family stands outside a doorway to the core and uses their hands to instruct the [[Balmera] into crushing the doorway open. RAX and his family enter the core of the Balmera.] *'SHAY': "Rax!" *'RAX': "We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels." *'SHIRO': "Allura, stand by. We're on our way up." Victory fighter jets are using tracer beams to raise the [[Black Lion]. ALLURA speaks over the communication channel.] *'ALLURA': Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions!" launches his speeder towards the [[Black Lion], slipping through a hole in its force field to take control and free the Lion from the Galra.] *'SHIRO': "Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time?" *'LANCE': "Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs—" is not paying attention so the [[Blue Lion] runs into a mining structure.] *'SHIRO': "Do you really want me to answer that?" *'LANCE': "No." *'SHIRO': "Let's go!" Paladins fly their Lions at the large fleet of Galra fighter jets and engage in battle. *'PIDGE': "Hunk, watch out!" shields the [[Yellow Lion] from laser fire with the Green Lion's back shield.] *'Shiro': "Got you covered!" uses the [[Black Lion]'s jaw blade to destroy the fighter jets.] *'HUNK': "Phew! Thanks, guys!" above, the Galra warship prepares to fire. *'CORAN': "It's charging its ion cannon!" *'ALLURA': "Divert all shields to the bow." [[Castle of Lions] focuses its particle barrier to take the brunt of the assault and struggles to survive the blast form the ion cannon.] *'ALLURA': "Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished!" *'SHIRO': "Okay, team, let's form Voltron!" *'PALADINS': "Yeah!" Paladins form [[Voltron] and slam into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle of Lions.] *'CORAN': "Right now is our chance, Princess!" *'ALLURA': "Full power on the blasters! Locked onto target. Fire!" [[Castle of Lions] blasts the Galra warship through, causing it to explode and destroy all surrounding fighter jets.] *'HUNK': "Yeah!" *'KEITH': "Yeah!" *'PIDGE': "Nice shot, Princess!" *'LANCE': "Yeah! The parade's back on." Unending Threat still kneels before ZARKON in the throne room of the Emperor's Command Ship. A Galra soldier speaks over the intercomm. *'GALRA SOLDIER ': "The Galra fleet and all Sentries on the Balmera have been defeated!" *'PROROK': "No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra!" *'ZARKON': "Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend." [[Voltron] lands on the Balmera. The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface.] *'KEITH': "Mission accomplished." *'ALLURA': "And just in the tick of time. The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge." Castle alarms start blaring. *'CORAN': "There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!" transport ship carrying the [[Robeast] Drazil crashes into the Balmera.] *'LANCE': "What the heck is that?" *'SHIRO': "... Trouble." ends with the Paladins waiting for [[Drazil] to awaken from its ship.] Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One